Melodies
by Lena Sauran
Summary: A bunch of songfics that I've written. Please r/r
1. Email My Heart

Melodies  
Email My Heart  
  
Okay all here is the first of what I hope is many song fics, so since I plan   
on writing so many I figured that I would just archeive them all. This is   
the first in this series. Hope you enjoy. The lines (-) signal the beginning   
of the song or the parts which the song is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own SM and Co. or the song. It's copy-righted to   
Brittany Spears and her writing team.  
  
-Forever.  
It's been hours seems like days  
Since you went away-  
  
Amy sits quietly at the train station, staring down the empty tracks. Greg   
had left once again. She missed him dearly but knew that it could never have   
been.  
  
Greg sits on the train, staring out the window. He had to leave her again,   
this time for good. Fate had not been kind on their last encounter.  
  
"I'm leaving, Amy." Greg said.  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Forever. My father has gotten a steady job. We're moving for good this   
time."  
  
Amy stared at the boy before her, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Then I guess this is good-bye, Greg."  
  
"We can keep in touch by phone and email." Greg said, quietly.  
  
"No, Greg. I can't keep doing this. I can't keep waiting for you, it hurts   
too much!" Amy cried.  
  
"But...I..."  
  
Amy shook her head and ran away from him, crying.  
  
-All I do is check the screen to see if you're okay  
You don't answer when I phone  
Guess you wanna be left alone-  
  
Amy entered her apartment to find the answering machine blinking. She pushed   
the play button with a sigh.  
  
"Amy, this is Greg. I really need to talk to you. Call me back." *12:23 pm*  
  
"Amy, I know that you're there. Please pick up the phone... well call me   
back when you're ready to talk..." *2:57 pm*  
  
"Amy, we really need to..."  
  
Amy hit the stop button and went to her room. She opened her laptop and the   
email message popped up.  
  
-So I'm sending you my heart, my soul  
and this is what I'll say-  
  
Dearest Amy,  
I'm sorry, oh so sorry. Can't you give me one more chance, to make   
it all up to you? Email my heart and say our love will never die and I, I   
know you're out there and I know that you still care. Email me back and say   
our love will stay alive, Forever. Email my heart. I can see you in my mind,   
coming online and opening this letter that I've sent a hundred times. Here's   
a picture of us two, I look so good on you. And can't you please forgive me   
for the hurt I've put you through? I'm sorry.  
Greg  
  
Amy wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Greg, but no." Amy whispered as she pushed the delete key,   
"I can't forgive you, not this time."  
*********************************************************************  
Okay 1st song fic. It's short, but so what. I cut off the last two verses,   
which are just repeats of the chorus. Any way, hope you liked it.  
  
Lena  
  
  
  



	2. If She Only Knew

Melodies  
If She Only Knew  
  
Disclaimer: UNIVERSAL: I DON'T OWN EITHER THE SONG OR SM!  
In She Only Knew (c) 98 Degrees  
  
He watched as she walked away. His one true love was walking away from him.   
What was he supposed to do? Run after her and beg for her forgiveness for   
his betrayels? No way would she forgive him. *I love you, Serena.* he   
thought as he turned away.  
  
-If she only knew  
what I knew but could not say  
If she could just see  
The part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
But she's gone away, maybe she's stay  
If she only knew-  
  
Darien sat and looked at his empty apartment. Without her there to light it   
up, it was so dark and drab. LAtely, everything in his life seemed that way.   
All of the light had vanished and he was in the dark.  
  
-If she could just feel   
What I feel here in my heart  
She'd know it was real  
Pure and true right from the start  
But I'm just a man who didn't understand   
What she was going through  
But she's gone away, maybe she's stay  
If she only knew-  
  
"I wish that I knew where you were, Serena. I will always love you, no   
matter what." Darien said to the moon.  
  
Serena glanced out the window at the moon and thought of Darien. *Don't  
think of him, all he'll do is hurt you again.*  
  
-And how, how did I let her get away?  
'Cause I guess that love, love is so easy to feel  
But the hardest thing to say  
If she could just se  
What i see when i close my eyes  
All that I dream  
Surely she would realize  
But like a fool i waited much too long  
To just say I love you  
She's gone away, maybe she's stay   
If she only knew-  
  
Andrew glanced at his best friend, worry etched on his face.  
  
"Hey, Darien. Woud you like a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I never told her, Andrew." Darien said, staring at the booth where Serena   
and the girls used to sit.  
  
"Told her what?"  
  
"How much I love her and how much she means to me." he replied  
  
"You know it's not to late, Darien." Andrew said.  
  
"Yes, it is. She's gone."  
  
"But there is a place that you can find her."  
  
"I don't know where she is." Darien sighed.  
  
"You don't, but I do." Andrew said, a slight smile on his face.  
  
Darien's head shot up and he looked at his friend. The sparkle came back   
into his eyes and he almost came over the counter  
  
"Where is she, Andrew? Please tell me."  
  
"She's still in town. I believe that she's going to the same school as Amara   
and Michelle."  
  
*The outers? Why would she stay with them?*  
  
"I gotta go." Darien said, grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Good-luck, Buddy. You'll need it." Andrew said as he watched his friend run   
out of the arcade.  
  
-Tell me, tell me how  
How did I let her get away?  
'Cause I know that love  
Love is so easy to feel   
But the hardest thing to say  
If she only knew  
What I knew but could not say  
I she could just see  
The part of me that I hid away  
If I could just hold her in my arms again  
And just say I love you  
But she's gone away, maybe she'd stay  
If she only knew-  
  
Darien stood outside that newly rebuilt Mugen High School. He was waiting,   
waiting for her. He saw the familier flash of gold alond with blonde and   
sea-green. Amara and Michelle were with her. Serena spotted him and stopped   
cold. Amara glanced at Serena and then to him. Her blue eyes narrowed into   
tiny slits of anger. Michelle looked at him with a clam gaze that unnerved   
him more then the tempered glare of the scout of wind and sky.  
  
"Darien." Serena gasped.  
  
"Serena, we need to talk." Darien said.  
  
Serena glanced at her friends.  
  
"Come on, Serena, you don't owe him anything." Amara said.  
  
"No, Amara. I would like to hear what he has to say." Serena said, "So?"  
  
"Can we talk in private?" Darien asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Go ahead, you guys. I'll be along soon enough."  
  
Michelle nodded and walked towards Darien.  
  
"If you hurt her again, you will pay dearly." Michelle said as she walked   
past.  
  
Amara was not quite as tactful with her threat.  
  
"I will not tolerate any more of the pain that you've put her through. Trust   
me, Endymion, if you hurt her again, you days are numbered." Amara said  
  
Darien looked from the blonde woman to Serena and back. he knew that she   
meant it.  
  
Amara brushed past the prince of Earth.  
  
"If you need us, moonface, you know where we are." Amara said over her   
shoulder.  
  
"We're alone. now what do you want?" Serena asked, ice in her blue eyes.  
  
*She hates me. How can I tell her now?*  
  
"I wanted to apologize."  
  
"It's too late for apologies, Darien."  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you. I can understand if you can't forgive me, but I   
have something that I need to tell you."  
  
"Tell me then. I have things that I need to do."  
  
"I wanted to tell you that I love you. I always have, but I never knew how to   
say it."  
  
Serena stood there in shock for a moment. *He loves me? He's lying to you,   
that's all he does.*  
  
Serena looked at Darien with tears in her eyes.  
  
"How can I believe you? All you've ever done is hurt me." Serena said,   
quietly.  
  
"If you can't believe me when I tell you then maybe I should show you."   
Darien said.  
  
Darien quickly took the girl into his amrs and kissed her with all of the   
emotion in his being. All of his fear, longing, pain, happiness and love for   
her.  
  
Serena was visibly shaken as they parted *He really does love me and I've   
hurt him*  
  
"Oh, Darien." Serena cried, throwing her amrs around his neck and crying   
into his chest.  
  
"Serena." Darien said, tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the   
woman that he loved.  
  
Four figures watched from the shadows with smiles on their faces.  
  
"They are back together." Mars said  
  
"As it should be." Venus commented  
  
"This story has a happy ending." Jupiter nodded.  
  
"For now." Mercury said.  
********************************************************************  
Lalala there is chapter 2 or story 2 or whatever you want to call it, it's   
done. Hope that you enjoyed. remember to send me email on what you think.   
makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
Lena  
  
Check out:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lucky

Melodies  
Lucky  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own SM and Co. And if I did,   
do you think that I would waste the time writing a disclaimer?   
Lucky(C)Brittany Spears  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*I never thought that I would leave it all behind. My friends, my life, my   
family, the sailor scouts. I left it all behind to achieve my dreams, and I  
finally got all that I wanted, but it's not all that I dreamed.*  
  
-Early morning  
She wakes up  
Knock, Knock, Knock  
On the door-  
  
"Ms. Aino, you're on in two hours."  
  
-Time for make-up  
Perfect smile  
It's you they're all  
waiting for-  
  
"Ms. Aino, you're on in five minutes."  
  
"But I'm not ready, we can't start until I'm ready." Mina protested.  
  
"Five minutes, Ms. Aino."  
  
-They go...  
"Isn't she lovely. This  
Hollywood girl?"-  
  
Mina glanced at the pile of letters in front of her. She had taken so long   
to even glance at the return addresses. Her friends and family. She picked   
up the top letter from Serena. Nine of the letters in the stack were from   
her.  
  
"You're on, Ms. Aino."  
  
Mina sighed and put the letter back on top of the pile.  
  
-And they say...  
she's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
Lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing  
In my life  
Then why do these tears come  
at night?-  
  
Mina opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mina,  
How are you, girlfriend? You haven't written us in the longest time.   
We really miss you here. It's not the same without you here. I have seen you  
on T.V and in the movies, you look great on the silver screen. I hope that  
you are having fun and that you are as good as you look. Luna and Artemis   
miss you and say hi. Call us anytime, day or night. Talk to you soon.  
Serena  
  
Mina wiped away a tear and looked in the mirror.  
  
-Lost in an image   
in a dream  
But there's no one there  
To wake her up-  
  
"You really should do this, Mina. It could take your carreer to a whole new   
level."  
  
"Cut my hair? But it's my trademark."  
  
"I'm telling you, babe, it could take you places."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
Mina sat in front of the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her hair was to   
her chin. She slowly reached her hand up and touched the short, blonde   
tresses. Tears filled her eyes and she cried.  
  
"Mina, babe, I told you it would work. You've had five new movie offers in   
the last week."  
  
-And the world  
is spinning   
and she keeps of winning  
But tell me:  
What happens when it  
stops?-  
  
Mina glanced out the window at the starry night. She sighed when she heard a   
knock at the door. She opened the door and was instantly swept off her feet   
by a tall, dark-haired man.  
  
"Cut!" a voice yelled.  
  
The man gently placed Min back on her feet and left to his trailer. She   
sighed and walked over to the refreshment table. After grabbing a bottle of   
Avian, she made her way to her dressing room for touch-ups on hair and   
make-up.  
  
As her attendents fussed over her, she glanced at a photo. Her family.   
Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Rini, Hotaru, Trista,   
Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Ms. Aino."  
  
She sighed and walked back out to the set.  
  
-They go...  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
Hollywood girl?   
And they say...  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries  
In her lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing   
In my life, then why  
Do these tears come  
At night-  
  
Mina sat amoungst he acting peers and awaited the results.  
  
"The award for Best Actress goes to.... Mina Aino, Power of Love."  
  
Mina pasted on a smile and made her way to the stage. She accepted the award   
and quietly went to the podium.  
  
"Thank you. It was all of my fans who made this possible. I would also like   
to thank my management team and my friends, who encouraged me to go after   
my dreams. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Darien. Thank you. I would also like to   
thank god and my family, you know who you are." Mina said.  
  
She winked and gave her V for victory sign. She walked off of stage with   
tears in her eyes. They were a combonation of tears of joy and tears of   
pain.  
  
-Isn't she lucky, this   
Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does  
She cry?  
If there is nothing missing in  
Her life  
Why do tears come at night?-  
  
Mina looked in the mirror at her tear-stained face. *What is wrong with me?   
Why am I crying? What's missing?*  
  
-She's so lucky, she's a star  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
lonely heart, thinking  
If there's nothing missing in   
My life  
Then why do these tears come  
At night?-  
  
*I never thought that I would leave it all behind. My fame, my dreams, but   
that doesn't matter anymore. I'm going home...*  
  
Mina glanced one last time at the life that she was leaving, then turned   
back and walked the tunnel to her plane. Her short blonde hair blowing in   
the breeze.  
**********************************************************************  
Okay, I know, Brittany Spears again? But the song fit so whatever. Hope you   
liked it. Remember ppl, that email is always, ALWAYS a good thing.  
Lena  
  
Check out:   
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. I Turn To You

Melodies:I turn to You  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own SM and Co. And if I did,   
do you think that I would waste the time writing a disclaimer?   
I turn to you(C)Cristina Aquilera  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena sat quietly staring out the window.  
  
"Serena?" Luna asked.  
-When I'm lost  
In the rain  
In your eyes I know  
I'll find the light to light my way-  
  
Serena looked into the concerned eyes of the feline. Tears instantly formed in her eyes and Luna jumped into her lap.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Luna asked.  
  
"Oh, Luna, he hates me." Serena sobbed.  
  
- When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is going crazy  
You can turn it all around  
and when I'm down you're there   
Pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got-  
  
"Who hates you?" Luna asked.  
  
"Darien, he told me that he doesn't love me anymore."  
  
"Are you sure, Serena? Could you have misunderstood?"  
  
"No, Luna. He hates me." Serena cried.  
  
"It will be okay, Serena. Everything will work out."  
  
"You really think so, Luna?"  
  
"Of course I do. Trust me, Serena."  
  
"I do, Luna." Serena replied, smiling slightly.  
  
-For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you-  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Rini cried, "You saved me. Get up!"  
  
"Are you ready to surrender?" Rubeus asked.  
  
"Don't give up, Sailor Moon!" Luna yelled.  
  
"I won't!" she yelled, grabbing Rini, "I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
"Say good-bye, Sailor Moon!"  
  
As the crimson orbs flew torwards the two, Sailor Moon grabbed the little girl and jumped as the orbs collided with the pavement.  
  
-When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything  
'Coz your love is so amazing  
'Coz you love inspires me  
And when I need a friend  
You're always by my side  
Giving me faith to get me through the night-  
  
Sailor Moon felt the blast come in contact with her back and cried out in pain.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Rini cried, "Please open your eyes."  
  
Sailor Moon looked to see the teary face of the pink-haired girl. Reaching a shaky hand up, she touched the girl's face.  
  
"Don't let them take me." Rini pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Sailor Moon said.  
  
She set the child behind her and pulled out the moon scepter.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The two blasts hit and Sailor Moon faultered. She stood up a little shakily and faced Rubeus again.  
  
"Rini, run. Get out of here."  
  
"No, I'm not leaving."  
  
"Go, RINI!"  
  
The girl nodde and started away.  
  
"And where do you thnk you are going?" Rubeus asked.  
  
-For the arms to be my shelter  
Through all the rain  
For the truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely on though anything  
For the one who I can run to-  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination!"  
  
The blast hit Rubeus and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Rubeus!" the four sisters exclaimed.  
  
"You're not going to hurt her as long as I live." Sailor Moon said, collapsing to one knee.  
  
"Errr. Come on, sisters. We're out of here." Rubeus said, vanishing.  
  
The four sisters quickly followed suit and the sailor scouts relaxed.  
  
"You did it, Sailor Moon!" Rini cried, hugging the blonde.  
  
"Yeah, way to go, Sailor Moon." Mars said  
  
Sailor Moon glanced from Rini, to her friends, to Luna. Luna smiled,   
slightly at her charge.  
  
"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Luna asked, concern in her red eyes.  
  
"Nothing that a little rest won't take care of." she sighed.  
  
"Everything will work out, Sailor Moon. Trust me." Luna said.  
  
"I do, Luna."  
  
-For a shield from the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you-  
  
Luna sat with Serena in the park.  
  
"So you and Darien are back together?"  
  
"Yup. Everyhint worked out just as you said." Serena said.  
  
"I knew it would."  
  
Serena hugged the cat and then continued to watch for Darien.  
  
"Hey, meatball-head." a voice called from behind her.  
  
She turned around to find Dariend. The two quickly closed the space   
between them and kissed. Luna smiled and walked away. Turning back to   
look at the couple once more, she smiled.  
  
"Everything is as it should be. Be happy, Serena, that's all I ever   
want for you." Luna said before walking away.  
**********************************************************************  
Falalala if you couldn't tell that was about the relationship between   
Serena and Luna. Hope you liked it and remember people, that email is   
always, ALWAYS a good thing.  
Lena  
  
Check out:   
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. This I Promise You

Melodies:This I Promise You  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own SM and Co. And if I did,   
do you think that I would waste the time writing a disclaimer?   
This I Promise You(C)'Nsync  
  
Okay for those you who will be wondering, this is set during the Silver Millenium. This is also a fic involving the senshi and the generals.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Makoto sat quietly, watching as her father slowly slipped away from her. She felt a comforting hadn on her shoulder. Glancing at the man, she placed her hand over her father's. Her father flat-lined and Makoto squeezed his hand as a single tear slid down her face. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek for the last time.  
  
"I love you, daddy. Good-bye." she whispered.  
  
She quietly stood and turned into Nephrite's waiting arms. He just held her as she silently cried into his shoulder.  
  
-When the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
When all the surround you  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call  
Was standing here all along  
  
And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day this life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you-  
  
Ami leaned into Ziosite's chest, content just being with him. No words were said and none were needed.  
  
"Ami?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Zoisite?" Ami asked, sittin gup.  
  
The man moved away from the princess and stood up, back turned to her. The girl stood up fearfully.  
  
"Zoisite?"  
  
"Ami, you know that I love you but..."  
  
"But what?" Ami gasped.  
  
"But I want us to be more." Zoisite said, turning to her, "I want to grow old with you and I want to watch our children grow. I want to die in the comfort of your arms and wake up every morning with you sleeping beside me."  
  
Zoisite, I...I don't know what to say..." Ami stuttered.  
  
Zoisite reached into his pocket and dropped to his knee in front of her.  
  
"Ami, princess of Mercury, keeper of my heart, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Zoisite asked, extending the ring to her.  
  
The ring was a simple silver band with a small diamod surrounded by sapphires. Ami looked at her lover with tears in her eyes. She gently took the ring in her hand and touched his face gently, bringing him to stand before her.  
  
"You should never kneel before me, for you are my equal, my other half, my soul, and my best friend. It would be an honor to become your wife." Ami said, slipping the ring on her finger.  
  
The two sealed the vows with a passionate kiss.  
  
-I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow  
Forever has now begun-  
  
Sailor Venus stood staring at the man before her. Leader versus leader. Sneshi versus General.  
  
"Begin." she said.  
  
The two luanched at each other, throwing in punches and kicks as they could. Venus blocked a kick and backflipped to avoid a roundhouse. She flipped her hair over her head and looked to the spot where he had been standing. He was gone as she expected. She jumped when she felt strong arms seize her from behind. She was turned around sharply and he crushed his lips to hers. Melting in his arms, they made quite the picture. Her bent back over his arm, lost in a heated embrace, entangled only in each other.  
  
As they parted, Venus smiled slightly.  
  
"You win again, love." she said, quietly.  
  
Kunzite laughed as he picked the girl up and she squealed. He walked with her torwards the palace.  
  
"I always win, angel." he replied.  
  
-Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
'Til the day this life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you-  
  
Rei sat quietly in the garden, Casablanca in hand. She sighed and looked to the clear blue sky. *Where are you now, I wonder* she thought, closing her eyes. Hands covered her closed eyes and she frowned.  
  
"Guess who?" a voice said.  
  
"Hmmm, Kyle?" Rei said with a smile.  
  
"Who's Kyle?" Jediete asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"An old flame. No need to be jealous." Rei said, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
"How can I not be? I don't want anyone but me to be on your mind." Jediete said, pouting.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, dearheart, you are on my mind twenty four hours a day, seven days a week." Rei replied.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Jediete asked, smiling slyly.  
  
Rei smiled and gently pulled his head to hers.  
  
"My pleasure, milord." she replied.  
  
The two kissed and he lowered her back onto the grass, hands entangled in the flowing tresses of black hair.  
  
-Over and over I fall  
When I hear you cal  
Without you in my life, baby  
I wouldn't be living at all-  
  
Serenity stood on her balconey, leaning into Endymion's chest.  
  
"Will they be happy, Endy?" Serenity asked.  
  
"As happy as we will be, love, eternally and deliriously happy." Endymion replied.  
  
-And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
'Til the day this life is through  
This I promise you, baby-  
  
The Sailor Senshi stared out over the battlefield. They were faced with the heart breaking reality that the Dark Kingdom was destroying all that they held dear. Thier loves were missing and the kingdom was in ruins.  
  
"Kunzite!" Venus cried, running to him.  
  
She was met by the end of a sword, not stopping as the sword ran her through. Hhe threw her arms around his neck and stood there for a moment.  
  
"You win again, love." she whispered, summoning her power, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock." she whispered with her dying breath.  
  
The two were destroyed in a flash of golden magic.  
  
"Traitor!" Mars roared, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Care to prove it?" Jediete asked.  
  
"My pleasure. Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The arrow peirced Jediete through the chest. Mars flew to his side and took his hand in hers. "Mars Crustal Power." she whispered, sadly kissing her lover one last time.  
  
They were gone in a piller of fire.  
  
"Zoisite!" Mercury cried.  
  
"Ami." he replied, stiffly.  
  
"They're gone." Ami cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see them again." Zoisite said, pulling a dagger out of it's sheath.  
  
He took the dagger and stabbed the teenager in the side and she instantly stiffened in his arms.  
  
"Zo...Zoisite?" she gasped, looking into his eyes.  
  
His eyes held no remorse for his actions and Ami began to choke on her own blood.  
  
"If I can't have you, no one can. Mercury Aqua Rapsody!" she whispered, brokenly.  
  
The blue energy surrounded them both and they were gone.  
  
Jupiter fried a youma and saw the columns of energy.  
  
"Noooo!" she cried, dropping to her knees.  
  
She looked up to see a pair of black boots. Her gaze traveled up to meet the face of Nephrite. She stood up shakily and stood a few feet from him. With lightening quick accuracy, the man brought his sword to her torso, disembowling her. She looked at him, shock and hurt in her emerald eyes.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she said through clenched teeth and tears.  
  
Nephrite screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through his veins. Makoto caught him as he fell and cradeled him against her.  
  
"Tell we meet again, my love. Jupiter Thunder Crash."  
  
The last senshi and general were gone in a crash of thunder and lightening.  
  
Serenity and Endymion lay dead in each other's arms, their deaths brought about by the jealous hand of Beryl.  
  
-Just close you eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Every word i say is true  
This I promise you  
This I promise you-  
  
Queen Serenity stared silently as her children floated torwards Earth. *You will be happy. This I promise you*  
**********************************************************************  
I hope that you enjoyed it. *gasps and clutches chest* Need Email, must have email! hehehe send me some email people! makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
Lena  
  
Check out:   
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Blessed

Melodies:Blessed  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song and I don't own SM and Co. And if I did,   
do you think that I would waste the time writing a disclaimer?   
Blessed(C)Christina Aguilera  
  
Okay, here's the newest in the Melodies series. This is one that is set during SMSS and involves the relationship between Rini and Pegasus/Helios.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-When I think of how life used to be  
Always walking in the shadows  
Then I look at what you've given me  
I feel like dancing on my tiptes.  
I Must say everyday I wake  
And realize you're by my side-  
  
Rini looked at the stars, thinking of Pegasus. he had come to save her from the evil monster of the dark moon. She had thought him no more then a lovely dream, white as the snow and as beautiful as a simple flower.  
  
"I will be here whenever you need me. just call my name." he had told her.  
  
He had given her the power to transform into a super sailor soldier. He had given her so much yet she had nothing, save her friendship, to give him in return.  
  
-I know I'm truely blessed  
For everything you've given me  
Blessed, for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
Blessed, to make sure you never go-  
  
"Don't you trust me, Rini?" Pegasus asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Pegasus, but I still would like to know more about you."  
  
"I can't tell you that, Rini, i would like to, but I can't."  
  
"Okay, Pegasus, I know that you'll tell me when you are ready."  
  
-There are times that test your faith  
When you think you might surrender  
And baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say  
That my hopes are growing slender  
You walked by in the knick of time  
Looking like an answered prayer-  
  
"You're my friend, right Pegasus?"  
  
"Yes, I am your friend."  
  
"And well, friends tell each other everything, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I've told you everything about me. All my hopes and dreams but I still don't know anything about you."  
  
"Please, Rini, trust me. That's all I ask."  
  
"I do, Pegasus, but I want to know more about you, dont you trust me? You said that we were friends."  
  
"I asked you to trust me, but you obviously can't do that. I should go."  
  
"Wait, Pegasus, I'm sorry."  
  
The ball vanished from Rini's hands and the sparkles floated into the sy.  
  
"Pegasus! Please come back!" Rini cried, tears streaming down her face.  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sailor Mini-Moon's crystal bell fell to her side.  
  
"He won't come..." she said.  
  
"Of course he will, he's your friend. now try!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
"Okay...My friend, Pegasus, please help protect peoples dreams. Crystal Twinkle Bell!"  
  
A raiant smile appeared on the girl's face whenPegasus appeared in the sky.  
  
-I know I'm truely blessed  
For everything you've given me  
Blessed, for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
Blessed, to make sure you never go-  
  
"Pegasus? Where are you?" the grown-up Rini called.  
  
"I couldn't find you." he replied.  
  
Rini turned to see him standing there.  
  
"I couldn't find the light of your beautiful dream. Your dream to be grown-up has over-shadowed your true dreams. Your pure and beautiful dreams which allow me to exist. But I know that this is not your doing, this is dark moon magic. You must find your way back to your true dreams or I might not be able to find you again."  
  
"So what you are saying is that if I stay grown-up that I'll never see you again? Oh, Pegasus, I don't want that. I couldn't live without you!" Rini cried, running to him.  
  
-I'm blessed with love and understanding  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
I'll do my best with faith that's never-ending  
Blessed, to make sure you never go-  
  
"So if we find the person who holds the golden crystal, we can save the Earth and Elysion?"  
  
"Yes, the holder of the Golden crystal protects this planet. We need to find that person before the dark moon does."  
  
In an instant, Rini was clad in her princess gown.  
  
Rini climbed onto Pegasus' back and the two soared off into the starry night. Rini ducked as a flock of birds flew by.  
  
"Do not be afraid, they were just admiring your wings." Pegasus said.  
  
Rini looked at the pure white wings attached to her.  
  
"Now, you can fly like me. Go ahead and try them out."  
  
Rini flapped the wings tentitivly. Pegasus dropped out from underneath her and she soared through the night with Pegasus at her side.  
  
"Pegasus, have you ever believed that there is a destiny for each of us? I mean up unto I met you, I never really felt like there was a purpose for my being born. Now I do, thank you for that, Pegasus."  
  
-Deep inside of me  
You fill me with your gentle touch-  
  
Pegasus and Rini kissed and he backed away.  
  
"I am the guardian of Elysion and the Golden Crystal. My name is Helios."  
  
"Helios?" Rini gasped.  
  
-I know I'm truely blessed  
For everything you've given me  
Blessed, for all the tenderness you show  
I'll do my best  
With every breath that's in me  
Blessed to make sure you never go-  
  
"No, Helios!" Rini cried as Nehelenia took the golden crystal.  
  
"Don't worry my dear. Helios has out grown his usefulness, as have you little dreamer." Nehelenia's eyes glowed a wicked red.  
  
Rini cried out as the spell hit her, putting her into a deep sleep, but unable to join Pegasus in the land of dreams.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helios gently took the girl in his arms. *Please come back to me, little one....* he thought as he kissed her.  
  
The kiss brought life back to the pale princess of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Helios?"  
  
"Yes, Rini, welcome back." Helios said.  
  
*Gods, I love you.* they both thought as they looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
Fate tried..., but nothing could destroy the bond that they had created.  
******************************************************  
Lalala there ya go, new song fic. *ducks tomatoes* I will have more out soon of TP and Scatter....  
Lena  
1/16/00 


	7. Where You Are

Melodies  
Where You Are  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
*Insert standard disclaimer here*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Luna, we can't have been alone for our whole lives. Didn't we have boyfriends during the Silver Millennium?" Mina asked.  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Were they sent forward in time like we were?" Raye asked  
  
"Yes, they were." Luna said.  
  
"Really? Who are they, Luna?" Lita asked.  
  
"Were."  
  
"Huh?" the four inner scouts said.  
  
"Who were they...they are gone now..."  
  
"Who were they? What happened to them?"  
  
"They were Prince Endymion's royal court." Artemis said.  
  
"What happened to them?" Amy asked.  
  
"They were taken by Beryl. You knew them in this life as Jediete, Nephlite, Zoisite and Malachite." Luna replied, sadly.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You were in love with the four generals during the silver millennium, before Beryl turned them." Artemis said.  
  
"But we...we..." Raye stuttered.  
  
"You killed them." Trista said, filling in the blank.  
  
The four girls looked to each other, devastated by the news.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye sat quietly, staring at the sky. *I killed the love of my life...* she though sadly.  
  
Angry tears formed in her eyes and she clenched her fist over her heart.  
  
"Why?!" she yelled to the heavens.  
  
Something inside her told her to calm the flames.  
  
-There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
I forget about my fears  
Feelin you my dear-  
  
"Jediete!" Princess Raye cried, tackling him to the ground, covering his face with kisses, "I missed...you... so much!"  
  
"I should go away more often." he laughed.  
  
Raye immediately got off him and pretended to be hurt.  
  
"I didn't mean it, Raye. You know that I'm always with you, right?" Jediete said, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
She turned in his embrace and laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, my love."  
  
"You would go on living and fighting." Jedeite replied, softly, "And you'll never lose me."  
  
-Watchin over me  
My hope sees  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap your wings-  
  
Raye fell asleep on the roof of the temple.  
  
Her dreams took her on a backward trip through history. The death of an enemy. The handsome stranger who worked at the temple. The death of a traitor. The loss of a soulmate. Dancing under the stars on Earth. The first chance meeting in training.  
  
-And take me where you are  
Where you and I will be together  
Once again, we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be, where you are-  
  
Mina woke with a start, tears streamining salty paths down her cheeks. *I'm so sorry, Malachite...I could have saveed you* she thought as she rocked back adn forth, remembering his death. She walked to her window and stared out at the starry sky.  
  
-And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased-  
  
Princess Mina locked eyes with her love across the crowded ballroom. Herheart leapt in joy at the very sight of him, but duty required proper behavior. He stood at teh foot of the stairway. As she ascended along with her friends, she smiled at him. He took her hand and kissed it gently as she curtsied.  
  
"Good evening, princess." Malachite said.  
  
"Good evening, general." she replied, quietly.  
  
"May I have this dance, milady?"  
  
Mina nodded and he escorted her out onto the floor. Shelaid her head on his chest as they danced.  
  
"I missed you, angel." Malachite said.  
  
"I missed you too." Mina sighed.  
  
Malachite took Mina's face is his hand and she looked at him. His eyes seemed to search deep into her sould, trying to find the hidden treasure within. Malachite smiled and Mina blushed deeply. He led her out to the balcony and Mina leaned against the railing, looking at the Earth.  
  
"Do you miss it while you're here with me?" Mina asked.  
  
"I miss it, yes, but I miss you even more when I'm there."  
  
Mina looked at him, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you, angel, and there is nothing that is ever going to change that." Malachite said, intwining his hands in hers.  
  
-Oh, how I see your star  
Shinin down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just, be right there where you are-  
  
Mina looked at the moon and smiled as she remembered the times that they had together.  
  
"I will always love you, Malachite, and nothing will ever change that." she sighed.  
  
  
  
Princess Amy sat quietly in the library, reading a popular book on the myths and legends of Earth. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she sighed.  
  
"For the last time, Sere, I don't want to go shopping with you." Amy said.  
  
"Well, why on Earth not? I'm sure 'Sere' would be better comapny." a male voice replied.  
  
Amy sprang up from her chair in surprise and whirled around to face the stranger.  
  
"Zoisite!" Amy squeal in a very Serenity-like fashion.  
  
The petite blue-haired girl threw herself into the ma-Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free, so take me where you are-  
  
*There has got to be a logical explanation to these emotions. We defeated him because he was the enemy and I shouldn't feel like this. He betrayed me...* Amy thought as she sat on her bed *But why do I want him back so badly?*  
  
-Now baby there are times when selfishly  
I wishin that you were here with me  
So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see  
That every night when you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from afar  
And anytime I feel in love  
I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are-  
  
"How are you, Amy?" he asked, concern in his eyes, "Why aren't you out with the other girls?"  
  
"I just wanted some quiet time...I missed you, Zoi."  
  
"You're not distancing yourself becasue of me, are you?"  
  
"No, Zoisite, I just wanted some quiet time." Amy repeated.  
  
Zoisite made her look him in the eyes and he knew that she was lying because she looked away.  
  
"Amy, you've always been a terrible liar. Now what is wrong?"  
  
Amy detatched herself from him adn turned her back to him.  
  
"I worry about you, Zoisite. I just know that one of these days, I'm going to recieve a note from Earth saying that you've been killed and I don't think that I could handle that. If it weren't for my duty as a sailor soldier, I would be with you..."  
  
"And if it weren't for my duty, i would be here, but we both have our duties and there's nothing to be done about it."  
  
"I don't think that I could live without you, Zoisite, and I don't ever want to try." Amy said, tears rolling down her porcleian cheeks.  
  
"Neither do I, my love, but you must promise me something..."  
  
"Yes?" Amy sniffled.  
  
"That if something does happen to me that you will continue to live your life for every moment."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Amy, you can either promise me now or I will walk out that door and never come back." Zoisite said, sternly.  
  
"Alright, I promise." Amy sighed, hugging him  
  
Zoisite looked into the deep cerulean eyes that had never shown him anything but truth and affection. He tipped her chin up and wiped a crystal tear away. She snaked her hand around the back of his neck and ravaged his lips with her own. Pouring all her desperation and worry into that gentle, yet violent gesture.  
  
-where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free  
Then I will be free-  
  
"I won't break my promise, Zoisite, but you are in my heart." Amy sighed, staring at the stars.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Lita slowly stirred, not noticing the tears that splashed into the batter. *I never even got to see him. Damn you, Beryl. I hope that you burn in hell for what you've done* The bowl clattered to the floor, spilling the contents all over the place. She cursed to herself and sat down on the floor *But if he did work for Beryl, that makes him a traitor...*  
  
-Baby I still believe  
Oh I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day-  
  
Lita stood in the kitchen of the moon palace, humming happily to herself as she baked a fresh batch of cookies for the girls. She unconsciously slapped a sneaky hand away from the bowl.  
  
"Serena, you can't eat the batter, just wait." Lita said, continueing to stir.  
  
"But the batter is the best part." a husky voice whispered in her ear.  
  
The bowl clattered to the floor, dropped in surprise. Se spun around and found herself pinned to the counter by her lover. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, trying to hide her embarrassment. He chuckled as he hugged her back  
  
"I'm so glad that you're back." she said, finally disengageing herself to clean up the mess.  
  
"You've got flour onyour nose." Nephlite teased.  
  
Lita picked up a handful of flour and tossed it at him.  
  
"Well, now you do too." she smirked.  
  
Nephlite looked down at his uniform and pouted. Then it was an all out war, flour flying everywhere. He managed to grab her by the waist, but he fell in the mess, Lita going right along with him. She landed over him and they laughed. He then pulled her down to meet his lips with hers.  
  
-That you take me there  
Where you are (where you are)  
I still believe  
Whoooooa, I gotta believe  
I still believe  
I will touch you that sweet day-  
  
Lita cleaned up the mess in her apartment and walked out onto her blacony. The stars in the heavens twinkled above her and she sighed.  
  
-That you take me there  
Where you are, oh where you are!-  
  
*I still believe...* Raye thought.  
  
*I gotta believe...* Mina told herself.  
  
*I still believe...* Amy thought.  
  
"I'll always be waiting here..." Lita said, quietly.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Moon Princess heard her friends and the silver crystal flashed, obeying the wishes of its mistress. *I want them to be happy...* she thought, sadly.  
  
Flashes of light appeared before each of the inner princesses as long-dead lovers were returned to them. Four beautiful reunions occured as the golden girl wobbled from the energy drain.  
  
*Be happy, my friends.* she thought, smiling tiredly.  
  
Each of the lovers heard her and sent their thanks.  
***********************************************  
Okay there is the next one for the melodies series, I am working and I stress the word working on Timed Pregnancy. So watch for it soon.  
Love, Light and Pickles,  
Lena  
  
Check out:  
My Site: princessmercury.cjb.net/  
My RPG: princesstyla.cjb.net/ 


	8. 

Melodies: Why They Call It Falling  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM or the song they belong to Naoko and Roxie Dean/Don Schlitz.  
  
"So, Raye, what are was doing for the festivalthis year? Are you going to sing again?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wrote a new song for someone special." Raye sighed.  
  
"Oh, you'll do great, Raye, you were totally awesome last year." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah before that cardian wrecked everything." Raye replied.  
  
"Well you won't have to worry about that this year." Serena chirped.  
  
"Right." Raye trailed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye sat quietly and looked at her music. Her heart and soul was this song. All of her pain, sweat and tears. She looked at the stars and sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Raye stood on the stage ender the lights, waiting for the music to start. Her long violet dress shimmered under the lights, leaving the princess of Mars as a stunning sight to behold.  
  
"This song is dedicated to a very special person. You'll know who you are..." she said.  
  
The strains of the music began and she waited for the right cue to begin.  
  
Her smooth, silky voice flowed through the auditorium, entoxicating the captive audience.  
  
"It's like jumping, it's like leaping  
It's like walking on the ceiling  
It's like floating, it's like flying  
Through the air  
It's like soaring, it's like gliding  
It's a rocket ship you're riding  
It's a feeling that can take you anywhere." Raye sang, "So why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
I don't know."  
  
Raye locked eyes with a young man in the front row. His hand held the hand of the golden child and Raye nodded. Darien smiled sadly and looked to Serena.  
  
"There was passion, there was laughter  
The first morning after  
I just couldn't get my feet to touch the ground  
Everytime we were together  
We talked about forever  
I was certain it was Heaven  
We had found  
  
So why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
I don't know."  
  
Her eyes locked with Serena's teay ones and she smiled sadly. Serena looked away, a tear slidding down her pale face.  
  
"But you can't live your life  
Walking in the clouds  
Sooner or later  
You have to come down." she sang, sadly.  
  
She paused for tempo and waited for her pick up, her eyes closed the entire eight measures.  
  
"It's like a knife through the heart  
When it all comes apart  
It's like someone takes a pin  
To your balloon  
It's a hole, it's a cave  
It's kinda like a grave  
When he tells you that he's found somebody new  
  
So why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling  
Now I know."  
  
She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling and finished the song.  
  
"Why they call it falling  
Why they call it falling..."  
  
She opened her eyes and locked gazes with Darien once again.  
  
"Now I know."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Raye sat quietly backstage. Now they knew how she felt, how would they react? She almost ran away when she saw the girl walking her way. She could see the pity in her eyes.  
  
"Raye...." Serena said, "I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright, Serena, I wasn't destined to be with him." Raye said, quietly.  
  
She felt the blonde hug her gently, "Don't worry, Raye, you'll find your prince, I know it."  
  
"Thanks, meatball head." Raye sighed.  
  
******************************************************  
Well here's the next one in Melodies, I have another in the works too, so watch for it.  
  
Love, Light and Pickles,   
Lena  
  
Check out:   
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
and  
princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  
  
  
  



End file.
